Verdades Ocultas
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Harry no da discursos. Nunca los da. Lleva meses rechazando una fiesta tras otra. La guerra apenas a acabado y pretenden que sonría y de discursos por media Inglaterra festejando el final de una carnicería. Sin embargo hoy dará un discurso. Algo que debe decir y que no debe olvidarse. Hay más victimas en la guerra de lo que se cree y hay más héroes de los que se ven.


Nota las pupilas dilatarse. Cientos de fogonazos de luz le hieren, miles de estrellas brillantes le ciegan momentáneamente. No se mueve, permanece quieto y con la misma expresión seria. El olor a fosforo quemado inunda su nariz y siente la necesidad de contraerla pero se mantiene estático. No puede permitir que un desliz o un descuido destruyan ese momento que tanto le ha costado organizar. Su mensaje no puede pasar a segundo plano porque "_El elegido arruga la nariz con desagrado ¿Planea matarnos a todos?_" Estaba seguro que cierta periodista escribiría eso. Respira hondo y trata de serenarse. Su corazón no le escucha y corre desbocado. Nota como la sangre le golpea tras las orejas y su cuello se hincha provocando que la corbata le apriete de forma incomoda.

Nota una mirada tras él. Sonríe mentalmente mientras imagina a Ginny tras él. Sabe que no debe acercarse a él, pero eso no le impide darle ánimos. ¿Qué chica puede dar ánimos a su novio sin tocarle, decirle o mostrarle algo? Simplemente la chica perfecta para él. Conocía todas sus estúpidas debilidades y las aceptaba. Algún día le compraría a Hermione algo que compense el consejo que le dio a Ginny hacia tantos años.

"_Sal con otros chicos, que te vea como alguien más del grupo y no como una acosadora obsesiva. Y así le demostraras que eres la indicada._"

Su corazón empezó a latir más despacio. Siempre sabía cómo tranquilizarle. Y era muy necesario mantenerse tranquilo. Lo que iba a decir levantaría muchas opiniones y si no decía las cosas bien podría hacer que todo lo que pretende se venga abajo como un castillo de naipes construido por Ron. Respiró hondo una vez más antes de avanzar hacia Kingsley que le apremiaba a adelantarse y ponerse tras el atril.

Delante de él estaban dispuestos en filas ordenadas los periodistas y las clases más influyentes de la sociedad mágica. Frunció el ceño molesto y disimuló recolocándose las gafas para que no se notará su contrariedad. Aquel discurso, el único que pensaba dar, no era para los ricos que estaban más a favor que en contra de Voldemort. Ni para los periodistas que se hicieron de oro con la tragedia. Aquel discurso era para todos los que lucharon en la guerra. Debían saber una de las verdades que se habían ocultado. Una entre muchas.

Carraspeó mientras modulaba el hechizo sonoro. Todo el mundo fue callándose y permanecía en absoluto silencio a la espera de lo que Harry tenía que decir. Reordenó sus pensamientos, en esos instantes su mente era un caos. No le gustaba sobresalir tanto, pero era necesario. Se lo debía.

— Buenos días a todos. Les he convocado hoy aquí para dar a conocer un secreto de la guerra. Un secreto que se lleva arrastrando desde la primera guerra mágica. Solo dos personas en el mundo conocían dicho secreto y ahora están muertas. Víctimas de la sangrienta carnicería que Tom Riddle desató hace ya décadas. — Un murmullo recorrió la habitación, Harry no supo discernir si de disgusto o de incomprensión. — He usado su verdadero nombre porque debemos recordarle como un hombre. No era un dios inmortal, ni un símbolo. Solo era un hombre incapaz de amar que busco el poder toda su vida y no le importó nada a quien tuviera que sacrificar para obtenerlo. Llamarlo por su apodo o nombrarlo con miedo como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado solo le da un poder que le debemos arrebatar. Le hacemos más inmortal y simbólico. No debemos dejar que esto pase. Debemos impedir que se convierta en un mártir porque era un asesino y como un simple asesino debemos recordarle. Pero hoy no les he reunido para hablarles de Tom, sino de una de sus víctimas. Un hombre de extraordinaria valentía. No fue el profesor más comprensivo, ni era agradable estar en su presencia. Para que mentir nunca me cayó bien. — Harry guardo silencio unos segundos mientras pestañeaba insistentemente. — Severus Snape nunca fue un traidor. — El murmullo que se venía oyendo desde la mención de Voldemort quedó apagado por completo. —Todos creímos que era un Mortifago. Mató a Dumbledore no quedaban dudas sobre sus lealtades. Al menos eso pensamos todos durante un tiempo, hasta que el segundo de Mayo de este mismo año me abrieron los ojos. Es cierto, Severus Snape murió como traidor pero del bando contrario. Dedico toda su vida adulta a tratar de detener a Tom y sus seguidores. Lo hizo acosta de su propia vida. Trató de salvarnos y nunca hizo nada en contra del odio que siempre despertaba. Suplicó a Dumbledore que nadie supiera a quien le debía lealtad. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Creo que fue una penitencia porque no fue capaz de salvar a mi madre. Ahora es tiempo de devolverle todos esos años de leal servició al bien. Debemos reconocerle como lo que es. Un gran héroe. Un hombre valiente que dio su vida para salvarnos a todos. Puede que fuera difícil de tratar y no levantase muchas simpatías pero no podemos condenarle por eso y por algo que nunca fue. — Harry se vio interrumpido por una mano. La habría ignorado pero no se trataba de Rita Skeeter. Asintió con la cabeza para darle la palabra y los oyentes se dieron la vuelta para mirar al periodista.

— Usted dice que es un héroe y que dio su vida por nosotros pero ¿Cómo explica entonces el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore y las torturas continuadas a alumnos en Hogwarts durante su mandato como director? — No había injuria en sus palabras. Lo decía sin emociones tratando de ser lo más objetivo posible. Harry agradeció eso.

— Albus Dumbledore no fue asesinado. — El murmullo se reanudo y caras de sorpresa inundaron el auditorio. Harry levantó las manos para apaciguarlos. — No me malinterpreten. Dumbledore murió hace un año pero no fue asesinado. Estaba muriendo por una maldición. Y como última voluntad montó la treta para evitar a Draco Malfoy la angustia de matar a una persona. De esta forma se aseguraba que Draco no hiciera lo que le habían ordenado bajo pena capital y Snape se ganaba la confianza del señor tenebroso. — Harry en ese instante se encontró con la mirada de Narcissa Malfoy que le miraba de una forma que no fue capaz de describir. A su lado Draco miraba al suelo apesadumbrado. Viendole allí decidió cambiar parte de su discurso. — Draco Malfoy fue obligado a unirse a los mortifagos. La amenaza constante a su madre y a su padre fueron lo que obligo a Draco a hacer lo que hizo. Debemos estarle agradecido porque a pesar de ello me salvo la vida una vez y su madre también me salvo. — Draco levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, miró un segundo a Harry y se marchó de la sala seguido por Narcissa que asintió en dirección a Harry. — Quiero dejar esto claro porque Snape cuido de él demasiado tiempo como para que ahora sea perseguido por las mismas personas que antes le apoyaban en secreto. — Harry ignoró los gruñidos de protesta y las risas de los periodistas. —Respondiendo a la segunda parte de su pregunta. ¿Qué habría hecho usted teniendo como misión ser espía enemigo y salvaguardar la vida de los alumnos que eran rehenes y coacción para los padres? No tuvo opción, tenía que mantener su papel, pero hizo todo lo posible por ahorrarles sufrimiento. Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood son testigos. Tras un acto que habría hecho que los torturaran hasta el extremo solo fueron castigados a pasar la noche en el Bosque Prohibido con Hagrid. Un castigo menor, prácticamente una recompensa para ellos. Hizo lo posible para que los castigos fueran en apariencia crueles. Pero no podía evitar que los Carrow hicieran lo que les viniera en gana. Habría puesto en peligro su tapadera. — Harry se mantuvo en silencio de nuevo, no sabía que decir ahora. A su lado Ginny le puso la mano en el hombro, infundiéndole nuevas fuerzas. La sonrió por lo bajo y volvió a mirar al público. — He dado este discurso para dejar claro que Snape debe ser reconocido como un héroe de guerra. Su trabajo fue el más peligroso, se internó por voluntad propia en la boca del lobo. Arriesgaba su vida con cada visita a Tom y nunca se negó. El día que regresó Tom, ese día vi algo que tarde mucho en comprender. Determinación. No dudo ni un segundo en volver a ser un espía. Cometió errores muy graves a lo largo de su vida pero merece el reconocimiento de haber muerto para darnos paz.

La sala se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Tras ellos apareció un cuadro de Severus Snape que conectaba con el que Harry había colgado en Hogwarts. Harry miró a los ojos a aquel hombre de rostro amargado pero mirada llena de gratitud.

— Hoy he venido para decir que Severus Snape es el hombre más valiente que he conocido. Me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí para oírlo, pero su retrato lo sabrá. Hoy será el día que demos gracias a los caídos en la guerra y al sacrificio de un hombre que jamás dejo relucir sus virtudes por nuestro propio bien. Severus te echaremos de menos. Siempre.


End file.
